Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image reading apparatus that detects a double feed of documents, and a method for controlling the image reading apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Image reading apparatuses that convey a document to be read using an auto document feeder (ADF) and read an image on the document, and generate image data based on the read data are known. Image reading apparatuses that detect the occurrence of a double feed of documents using a double feed detection sensor, such as an ultrasonic sensor, is also known (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-271537).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-271537 discusses stopping conveyance of the documents upon detection of the double feed of the documents by the double feed detection sensor. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-271537 discusses notifying a user of the occurrence of a double feed of the documents and prompting the user to select whether reading of an image on the document should resume or stop.
When a user receives notification of the double feed occurrence, resets the double-fed documents on a document stacking unit without loosening the double-fed documents, and starts rereading the documents, the user risks re-occurrence of the double feed during the rereading.